


J.I.M.M.Y.

by cuddlepuss



Series: Name Poems [36]
Category: Jimmy Urine - Fandom, MSI, Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Gen, Name Rhyme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name rhyme for the diminutive singer, Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J.I.M.M.Y.

J is for Junior,  
in size only, I mean.  
I is for Impenetrable,  
your eyes are a screen.  
M is for Mischief,  
you get up to on stage.  
M is for Monkey,  
antics without gauge.  
Y is for Yelling,  
belting out the song.

Jimmy like Lenor,  
you are small and mighty.  
And like the rest of the band,  
not a bit flighty.  
You bellow out songs like a happy 'lil bird,  
Singing so sweetly, waiting to be heard.


End file.
